The Elves' Games
by Ruetheday
Summary: After the rebellion, house elves took control of the wizarding world. About every student we love and some we dont are forced to compete in The Elves' Games. Please R&R! Thanks! RATED T BECAUSE IT'S THE HUNGER GAMES.
1. The Reaping

**This is in Hermione Granger's point of view. Harry and his friends are all young enough to compete in The Elves' Game. **

**After being controlled and dominated by wizards the house elves rebelled and took charge. To pay for the loss and labor of their ancestors the elves decided to create a new game- The Elves' Game. Twenty four wizards will be chosen to fight to the death in the arena. The wizards are chosen randomly, whether or not they owned a house elf.**

This is mad! All I have been doing is to create elf rights! I tried to free them! Now they want to create a Game killing off wizards. This will only create more violence and then the wizards will rebel and keep the Game going with elf children. Why can't we settle this like civilized beings? I have to say though, I completely supported the rebellion. We wizards treated the elves as slaves! I sigh and decide to prepare for the reapings.

"Hermione, Harry and the Weaslys! It's time!" My ringer yells into my house. It has been arranged that there is a ringer assigned to every block to tell people when to assemble in the center of town.

As I walk out of my house with Ron, Ginny, Fred and George (who I have been forced to live with the past few weeks because of the new rulers). I feel chills run down my spine.

My purple dress is tightened by a darks brown belt. My hair is in one curly ponytail. For some peculiar reason we all decide to look nice and dress fancy.

I don't know what to expect coming into this. But I find out soon that an elf will randomly call twenty-four wizards that are Hogwarts students to fight to the death in a big arena filled with hazards and weapons and deadly creatures. Before the arena however, the wizards shall be pampered and interviewed and will even parade around the city.

Koil, an elf is doing the picking. He reaches into a clear smooth bowl and pick out one name at a time. Only Hogwarts students are illegible to be chosen so I will know a lot of the wizards. Koil starts to say the name, only I know who it is before he says. It is Ron Weasly. I squeeze my eyes shut and try to calm myself before the next name is picked. Hermione Granger. Good luck with that.

It is unbearable to sit through the pickings after I have been chosen and now every name Koil calls I know I will have to kill. I feel Ron's hand in mine and hold it tightly. I know everyone chosen except for Fudge's daughter.

I decide to jot down a quick list of the picked wizards when I get home. Its remarkable that I remembered them all really.

Ron

Hermione

Draco

Goyle

Crabbe

Lee

Ginny

Fred

George

Luna

Pansy

Lavender

Pavarti

Padma

Colin

Cedric

Hannah

Cho

Seamus

Neville

Percy

Cherry Fudge

Millicent

Dean

**I hope that everyone enjoyed this chapter. Please review kindly, even though I don't mind nice suggestions. :) Thanks for reading!**


	2. The Parade

**Hermione is getting ready for the parade!**

**Please R&R! :)**

Reddy pushes me into his office. He tells me that he will make me look presentable in front of the president. He pokes me and pushes me into a large dress that will fall down if I jump. It is a beautiful shade of light blue with small ruffles on the bottom. Reddy slips black gloves that are also rather large onto my hands. Then he does the makeup. Reddy swoops black makeup over my eyes while another stylist powders my cheeks. My legs and arms are waxed and my makeup perfected over the next few hours until it is time for the parade to the president's house.

The ride is supposed to take only an hour, but it seems longer when I wait back stage. I see Ron in a red tuxedo with gold embellishments and smile. Then I frown, because I remember why we are here. What really makes me smile though is Draco Malfoy in his outfit. He is dressed in a long silk coat dyed a horrible yellow with mix matched patches on his pockets. Draco's pants are long and tight. Too tight, if you know what I mean. The crowd seems to think so too because as he rides off there are a few boo's heard from the audience.

When it is Ron's turn I am delighted to hear claps and cheers from them. Right after Ron is a gorgeous Ginny dressed in a fine gown with a lace back. Her hair is pulled back in a sleek manner. Then it is my turn. I grip the sides of my carriage with both gloved hands. I ride by myself in the small vehicle. My dress takes up much of the room and I am forced to keep pulling it up, as it fall down my chest.

To my relief the crowd likes me fairly well and cheers as I ride by. The street is long and cold in my sleeveless dress. It feels like hours until I pull up to the president's mansion. I honestly no nothing about the president except that he is cruel enough to create The Elves' Games. When I see him I can easily see the coldness in his eyes. His nails are long and overgrown and even from below him I can see that they are yellowing. He obviously wears a wig although I can see he tried to hide it.

"Welcome my wizards! I am very excited for these Games and I know that you all will put on a great show for me! Thank you for competing and may the odds be ever in your favor! Happy Elves' Games to you!" And with that the president ended his speech.


End file.
